Trying
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: A Christmas One Shot for all you Klaroline shippers. :D


"Love, what have you done to the apartment?" Klaus gave the home a skeptical once over.

He had returned after spending another morning with his growing group of hybrids to find his apartment looking like something out of those silly Hallmark cards she was always giving out to their neighbors.

The originally barren walls were suffocated with too many holiday decorations; elves, Santas, reindeer and gingerbread men. Blood red and green tinsel were wrapped all around the furniture and tiny colorful lights were taped along the top of the walls. The air was full of the scent of fresh sugar cookies and eggnog. To top it all off, there was a great, naked pine tree in the middle of the living room. The atmosphere of the place had entirely changed into something warm and cheerful.

It was disturbing.

A blond head donning a red Santa Claus hat with a bell popped out of the large doorway leading to the kitchen. "Klaus, you're back!" She gave him a 100-watt smile, her eyes lighting up like the lights she had covered the home with.

She skipped over, every step echoed by a ring from the bell.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "What have you done to the apartment, love?" He asked again as she came to a halt with a final _ring-a-ling_ from her bell.

"I Christmas-fied it," She gestured to the holiday surroundings. "Do you like it?"

He ignored her question, "I believe we decided long ago that we weren't going to do things like this," He mimicked her gesture to the apartment.

"We have been together five years, Klaus, and we haven't shared one single Christmas. I just thought it was time we finally had a real one with each other." She put her hands on her hips, holding her head high as if daring him to argue with her.

The Original studied the baby vampire in front of him, taking in her stubborn stance. He had already had a long enough day with the hybrids and arguing with her looked like it would be especially taxing tonight. Klaus let out a resigned sigh and gave her a tired look.

"Fine."

Caroline parted her lips to argue with him then realized that he wasn't going to fight her on this. Her blue eyes widened and she smiled broadly.

"Yay!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, her hat ringing with her excitement. She pulled back and took his hand in hers, tugging him to the kitchen. "The cookies are already in the oven but you'll get to decorate them." She twirled around to face him before the entering the doorway, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

When Caroline had said she wanted a real Christmas, she wasn't exaggerating. She made him go through every cheesy tradition in the book.

They decorated sugar cookies. (Well, she decorated while he passed her the 'tools'. He refused to actually decorate, saying something about how hybrids, especially the Original, do NOT decorate sugar cookies.)

They hung ornaments on the tree. (He was more helpful with this tradition. He still only passed her the ornaments but he helped her reach the higher parts of the tree and the top for the star.)

They even listened to the Christmas classics while drinking eggnog. (That had been going well until "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" started to play. She made the connection between Claus and Klaus then would not stop calling him Santa Klaus. She even tried to get her Santa hat on him.)

It was nearing the end of the night and they were now situated around the burning fire on the excessively large TV screen. They were sitting on one of their many luxurious couches. He was perched on the edge of the furniture, still miffed by the Santa Klaus joke, and she was a few inches away, hugging her legs to her chest, glancing at him every few seconds from the corner of her eyes. He kept his eyes looking forward, trying to ignore her and hoping she would give up on their "Real Christmas" or at least pass out from exhaustion.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, leaping off the couch.

"What did you almost forget?" He asked her warily.

"Wait here," She ordered him and hurried to their bedroom.

Klaus sighed and laid his head on the back of the couch, wondering how he ended up with such an energetic young vampire.

"Okay, here it is," She practically skipped as she returned to the living room, holding a wrapped package in her hands with a bright red bow.

He lifted his head and gazed at the girl and present with a look of disbelief.

"No snide comments," She warned as she sat next to him. "A traditional Christmas includes gifts, so behave." She held out the box to him, trying to contain her excitement.

Klaus reluctantly took the gift from her and started to unwrap it. Once all the nauseating cheery wrapping paper was gone, he opened the cardboard package. Inside the box was a small, pale bear donning a gray t-shirt and dog-ears. He stared at the bear, unsure of how to react. He looked up to Caroline, who was grinning from cheek to cheek.

"It's a little you!" She explained happily, lifting the stuffed animal from its cell, "See, it's pale like a vampire and it has wolf ears. It's a mini hybrid! Plus, it's wearing your favorite color! I call him Lil'Klaus." Her clear sky eyes sparkled at him and she bit her lip, trying to gauge his reaction.

Klaus looked from the bear to the vampire and his ancient mind made a late, yet shocking realization.

This stubborn, newborn blond is actually attempting to create memories, happy memories, with him. Hundreds of years of living and she was the only person who had ever tried to make him happy.

She was trying

Klaus remained silent as he processed this, staring at the bear blankly.

Caroline's smile began to crumble as the silence wore on. "Alright." She said shortly and got off the couch. "You don't have to go along with the whole Christmas thing anymore." She started towards the bedroom, turning away from him.

She felt his hand on her arm pull her back and turn her to face him. The hybrid pressed his lips against hers then pulled back.

"I love it, Caroline."

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all! :D This is a little gift to all you Klaroline shippers! **


End file.
